warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonpool
The Moonpool is where cats, mainly medicine cats, go to talk to StarClan. New leaders also come here to recieve their nine lives. The path that leads down to it has dimples from ancient cats who live here long before the clans arrived... Roleplay Dovewing races in. She glances around for the ginger and white tom she had seen, but didn't seen him. She felt herself being drawn to the pool, and she touches her nose to the water, wondering if StarClan was going to send her a dream. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) (Should I play as a StarClan cat to guide Dovewing to meet Fallen Leaves?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:50, January 6, 2013 (UTC) (Sure!) Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:58, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Sunstar padded forward. "You are Dovewing, yes?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:16, January 9, 2013 (UTC) "I am." Dovewing nods. "Who are you?" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 17:34, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "I am ancient." Sunstar mews secretly. "Who, or what, I was does not matter anymore, it is who you must meet that does." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 18:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Am I in StarClan territory?" Dovewing asks, her voice filled with awe. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 18:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Aye." Sunstar nods his head. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) "Do you have a message for me?" Dovewing asks, tipping her head to one side. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:18, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "No, but someone does. I must guide you to them." Sunstar mews, "Are you ready to be off?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:36, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Dovewing nodded. "I will follow you." (talk) 22:10, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (Lol, your siggie xD) Sunstar leads her to Fallen Leaves. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 01:30, January 22, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah, I know. I fixed it.) Dovewing looks at Fallen Leaves. "My name is Fallen Leaves." Fallen Leaves tells her. "I have been sent to be recarnated at one of your kits." "I'm going to have kits?" Dovewing asks, excitement filling up in her. "That's great!" Fallen leaves leaned forward and touched noses with Dovewing. He closed his eyes and he felt all his memories of his former life fade away. Dovewing watched as Fallen Leaves faded in front of her eyes. Just then, she felt a little nudging in her belly, and she realized she was already expecting the kits. "Thank you." Dovewing told Sunstar. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:35, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Sunstar dipped his head and dissapered. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:51, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Dovewing woke up next to the moonpool and got to her paws. She walked out to head home, excited to tell the good news to Tigerheart and her clanmates. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 00:07, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bumblestripe padded next to the Moonpool and gazed at his reflection. He saw a tear drip into it, and he bent his head closer. He lapped up a few drops of the cold water, and fell alseep. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:22, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "Bubmblestripe..." A voice calls. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 14:59, February 7, 2013 (UTC) "Who's there?" Bumblestripe asks. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 18:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) (Crap, uh... who should I be? Yellowfang?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:15, February 11, 2013 (UTC) (Sure! That works! lol, she'll scare Bumblestripe out of his fur, because he's never met her before, but her sharp tounge can help him get over his grief.) Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 05:12, February 13, 2013 (UTC) (okie :D) "Me." Yellowfang mews, "Now come on!" [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:29, February 13, 2013 (UTC) "w-who are you?!" Bumblestripe meows, shocked to see such a ragged cat. "Where are you taking me?" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 17:18, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Yellowfang, now hurry up. I may be dead, but that doesn't mean you can waste my time!" Yellowfang snaps. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 23:40, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Bumblestripe is shocked into silence, and follows Yellowfang without another word. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 20:42, February 24, 2013 (UTC) (What should I do next ._. I'm stuck xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:00, February 25, 2013 (UTC) (idk, just make her say something, to tell him to get over his greif and tell him he has a great destiny or something like that.) Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 20:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) (Okay) Yellowfang stops suddenly. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:34, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Bumblestripe stops and glances around. "Are we in StarClan territory?" He asks. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:08, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "No, we're in Riverclan's territory!" Yellowfang mews scarasticly. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 16:09, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "I've never been in StarClan, so I just didn't know..." Bumblestripe stammers. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:26, March 17, 2013 (UTC) "Well, were else would we be? I'm dead remember?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Bumblestripe didn't try to defend himself anymore. He knew he was here for a reason, and figures the sooner he shots up, the sooner he'll find out. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:46, March 25, 2013 (UTC) "Now then," Yellowfang mews, "You need to get over Dovewing, she's not meant to be your mate, she will never be a leaders mate." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:45, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Bumblestripe felt sadness prick him at the words of Dovewing not meant to be him mate. He opens his mouth to protest, saying he loves her, but before he can get any words out, They fully sink in. "I'll be leader?" He asks, astonished. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 22:21, March 31, 2013 (UTC) (I need to change my siggie! XD) "Aye." Yellowfang dipps her head. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC) (lol) "Wow!" Bumblestripe meows. "I never expected that I would ever become leader!" Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 17:53, April 1, 2013 (UTC) "Well, get used to it!" Yellowfang growls, "We never expect our destinies." Her eyes glisten for a moment. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:50, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Bumblestripe dips his head, his mind buzzing with the new knowledge he has of his destiny. I'm not meant to be with Dovewing, but I am meant to be ThunderClan's leader. I must accept my destiny.Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 17:56, April 13, 2013 (UTC) (Is that all? I can't remember xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 20:57, April 30, 2013 (UTC) (I think so). "Thanks Yellowfang." Bumblestripe meows. "Thanks for everything." Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 21:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "Goodbye," Yellowfang mews gruffly and dissapears. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 22:33, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Bumblestripe wakes up at the side of the moonpool. He lays on the cold ground for a minute, trying to make sense of his dream in his mind. Amazement filled up every bit inside of him. He was going to be clan leader! Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) (I dun know what to do x3) [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 23:28, May 14, 2013 (UTC) (You don't need to do anything here anymore). Bumblestripe got up and began to walk back to camp. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:13, May 17, 2013 (UTC) (Okay) [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 01:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:StarClan Category:StarClan Territory